


I thought you were a calculator?

by WearingHeelysToEscapeMyFeelies



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blind Reader, F/F, F/M, Frisk is gender-neutral, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied male tho, M/M, This is my first reader fic, be nice, but if i screw up just yell at me, more tags will be added as story progresses, sorry fams im just used to writing male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingHeelysToEscapeMyFeelies/pseuds/WearingHeelysToEscapeMyFeelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is blind<br/>Reader likes the calculator movie star<br/>Reader is poor<br/>So big bro does something</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't walls feel like wierd popcorn thingies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is p much my first reader fic, so this will be uber shit  
> but from the shit will arise a better shit  
> maybe  
> hopefully?? 
> 
>  
> 
> tell me if this is any good.

I run my fingers along the familiar texture of the wall, my fingernails catching on the small bumps. My brother informed me that the wall was maroon, stopping at a wooden divider, then turning to white. It had a variety of decorations from previous “adventures” my family went on. Without me. If you didn’t guess it by now, I am blind. I have been for a long time. I lost my sight to some drunk men, babbling about on the streets, threatening me for more beer money. I spent all my cash on food for myself. So they took a knife straight to my eyes. 

I found my way into the living room, flopping on the couch, it was old and smelled funny, but it was all I could afford. My brother was nice enough to lend me a spare television though. I felt around for the power button, hearing the satisfying click as the screen lit to life. I leaned back, listening to the theme music for a show. Mettaton’s show. I always liked Mettaton, I’ve never seen him of course, but his humor, his overdramatic take on things…it made me smile. I hoped I could one day see…or hear his show in person, and as odd as it sounds, I want to feel him. Not in a weird way. I just want to touch his face, hold his hand.  
Oh yeah, I forgot, it was my birthday tomorrow. I don’t really celebrate anymore, I have no one but my brother to celebrate with. I sigh, shutting off the tv, and settling down into the odd, lumpy pillows of the couch, falling into slumber. I was shook awake by the sound of loud screaming. 

 

It was my brother’s ringtone. 

 

Ha. 

 

I ran my hand down the side of my face, groaning. I feel around for the phone, finally slapping my hand down upon it, and then picking it up. I sleepily spoke “Answer Call”, the phone picked up. “Heeeey Sib! Happy birthday.” I sigh, and look to my phone. “Phone, what time is it?” I speak to it. The robotic voice replies. “It is, 7:24 A.M.” I groan. “Bro, why are you calling me, at 7, in the FUCKING MORNING.” I growl. I could hear my brother’s boisterous laughter on the other end. “Becaauuuseee its your birthday!” he shouts. I have no idea how he was such a morning person. “C’mon sib, I know you like your beauty sleep, but I got a sweet surprise for ya, I promise you won’t regret it, wear something presentable, I’ll get you at 9 byeeeeeeee-“ he hangs up. I sit there for a minute, contemplating seppuku. 

I then stop giving up on life, and drag myself out of my black hole of a couch. I drag myself over to the crude makeshift closet, feeling around at the clothes. A lot of it is angsty, colorful hot topic trash from back when I could see. I picked an outfit, seeming presentable enough. I then walked to the small bathroom, hopping into the shower, wrinkling my nose at the odd smelling liquid. I doubted it was actual water. But it was clean enough for the crappy apartment complex this was. I scrub myself down, rinse and get out, drying and fixing my hair to the best of my sightless ability. I slipped into the clothing, and walked to my door, waiting for my brother. I wonder what he’s planning. He hasn’t been this excited since he thought he saw a jesus look-alike riding on a steed of flames. 

 

 

I’m suddenly very afraid for my life.


	2. I love you, but I hate you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hears calculator man

I sit patiently by the lobby's of my apartment, ear scanning for the sounds of a car. 

After about thirty minutes I hear the sound of a vehicle entering a parking space. My brother saunters in, smile radiant as always. A bit too radiant. If his smile could light up I'm sure it'd be blinding. Of course I wouldn't be able to see it. But I'd know. "Heyyyya sib!" he greets me with a shout. The people lounging in the lobby and the woman at the reception desk shush the man loudly. He only returns it with a boisterous laugh, and probably another blinding grin. How he hasn't been kicked out is beyond me. 

"Alright, sunny-face where are you taking me?" I ask him. He ruffles my hair with a 'tut tut tut' "Now sib, if I told you that, then the surprise would be gone!" he replies, making me groan in annoyance. 

"You'd better not be taking me to a strip club, or I swear to god i'll-" I start. "Chill sib, chill. I'm not takin' ya to a strip club. Though that actually sounds like a good idea. You could totally get a lap dance for free-" "That's enough shitface." I cut him off. He only laughs and grabs my arm. 

He leads me to his car and we get inside. "Trust me sib, you'll like where we're going." 

 

I'm not sure I want to believe him. But hey, I suppose anywhere is better then being cooped up at home for my "very special day." 

It's about an hour and a half later, and I'm dozing off when my brother gives me a loud shout to wake up. "Ugh. Take the volume dial, and put it on a 3, please and thank you." I groan at him. "No time sib, we're here. Gotta get the good seats." he replies. 

 

_Good seats?_

Where are we? 

I must have asked it out loud, because my brother only giggles giddily. He drags me to some seats and makes me sit. I hear people filing in, and the sound of talking fills my ears. 

 

Then I hear a voice. 

 

 _A familiar voice_

**"WELCOME BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!"**

 

Oh my god.


	3. Oh hey, whats that in the sky? Oh yeah, it's my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader shits themselves.  
> Metaphorically.

Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
OH MY GOD. 

**"I hope you are all as happy to be here as I am? Let me hear it!"**

The crowd erupts in to cheers, as I sit shocked, my brother claps me on the shoulder. "Told you you'd like it sib." 

I've never hugged the man so hard in my life. 

 

After some set-up, music begins to play and Mettaton begins to sing. I could feel tears forming in my misted eyes, it sounded as nice as it did on the television.  
After a while I began to sing along, knowing all the words by heart. 

_"I know, I know, I know you can hear me!"_  
_"I know, I know, I know you can feel the beat!"_  
_"I know, I know, I know you can see the stars, floating behind your eyes."_  
_"And they shine in the night!"_

 

I couldn't see those stars, but I could _feel_ them.  
I knew they were there, as my heart matched the beat. 

_"The light, the light, the light, I know it's there."_  
_"I feel, I feel, I feel, I feel it everywhere!"_  
_"My feelings, out the door they fly!"_

_"The beat, it flows from your head down to your toes."_  
_"Will this night, ever end? Nobody knows."_  
_"So lets party till then!"_

 

I let the song consume me, I let the rumbling of the ground by the crowd fill all my senses, till it was only me and the music.

 _"I know, I know, I know you can hear me!"_  
_"I know, I know, I know you can feel the beat!"_  
_"I know, I know, I know you can see the stars, floating behind your eyes."_  
_"And they shine in the night!"_

_"It's time, it's time, it's time to show them all!"_  
_"That we, that we are the crowd they can never kill!_  
_"So why not join the thrill?"_  
_"So crazy we can never 'chill'!"_

 

The chorus had repeated then a couple of times before the song ended. The world had slammed back to me, reminding myself I was at a concert. I hope I wasn't making a stupid face. By my brother's laughter, I probably was. 

 

I smacked him. 

 

"Shut up Sunny-face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok can we ignore my shitty lyrics.   
> im sitting here in class thinking up some rlly cheesy pop song lyrics and I think I succeeded in making the shittiest song alive. 
> 
>  
> 
> so enjoy that.


	4. I thought you were a calculator?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really thought he was a calculator.

After a few more cheesy and disgustingly catchy songs, the concert ended with a Q n A.

Someone asked if Mettaton was single. 

Surprisingly, he said he was. I don't think my facial expressions ever changed so many times within the span of 3 seconds in my entire life.   
I thought someone like him would have a new lover every week. Huh. 

After the Q n A wrapped up everyone began to file out. Before I could leave, a hand grabbed my shoulder. At first I was about to say 'What do you want, shitface?' but before I could I noticed something odd.   
We're my brothers hands always so _warm?_

"Hello, darling?" 

I think I may have shit myself.   
I turn around slowly. My eyes began to scan around, searching for mettaton's presence. The air around me pointed towards him, guiding my eyes to him, or as close as they'll land.

"M-Mettaton?" 

I hear a mechanical giggle. 

"Yes sweetheart. It's me. I apologize for startling you, but I couldn't help but come talk. I saw you in the crowd, you look so _absorbed_ in my music. I've never seen anyone do that before." 

I go beet red. Oh geez he saw me acting like a weirdo.

"Oh goodness, that's embarrassing. Sorry, I probably looked really strange and-" 

He cuts me off. 

"Oh no darling! It was fantastic. I'm glad I was able to make someone feel that way about my music." I can feel his smile. I can't help but smile back. 

I blurt it out before I can think it over. 

"Hey can I touch you?" 

I want to slam my face in the ground. 

"Eehahgh! I mean, not in a weird way! You see I'm blind and-" 

His laughter cuts me off this time. 

"Oh dear! Don't worry, I noticed." 

I feel him lean down. 

"You have my permission." 

I hesitantly lift my hand. I search for him, my hand lands on something soft, like... _hair._

My brows furrow. 

My hand moves down, beginning to feel a _face._

I brush my fingers over his forehead, down his nose, over his eyelids, and across his lips. I trace the shape of his jaw, I can feel him smiling. 

"I....thought you were a calculator?" 

He goes silent, then he bursts into a fit of laughter.


	5. Man, if my heart were a flower, it'd be blooming at maximum velocity-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *big bro waggles brows*

After clarifying that he indeed, is not a calculator, we began to talk. He even let me feel his chest, arms, and hands to get more of a "look" at who he is. He said that by calculator, I must have meant his older form. Which did indeed look like a oversized calculator. I decided to tease him and call him calculator man, or math man. After a while, I felt a familiar, annoying pair of eyes on us. I whirl around, placing my hands upon my hips sassily. "Did mother ever teach you manners?" I speak to the nothingness. Mettaton was about to speak up until a loud, obnoxious snort came from the bushes. And like the dingus he is, out pops my brother, being birthed from the shrubbery. I run a hands along my face. "What do you want, sunny-face." he slinks his way over, standing up to only fall on me again. "Eyyyy sib." I groan, pushing the heavy man off, letting him fall against the ground. "You're heavy, stop eating so much." I feel my brother pout. "You wound me sib. Right in the heart, and in the fat." 

 

I groan again. Mettaton speaks up. "And..who is this?" he asks. I turned back to him again. "Unfortunately, this is my older brother." The tall man jumps from the ground. "Aye! I am the little assholes, non-asshole brother." I smack him in the rear, making him topple over again. "Oww." I grin and look back up in Mettatons direction. "I apologize for his stupidity." Mettaton only laughs. "I see, you two have an interesting sibling relationship." I nod. "I'd be nicer If he wasn't so radiant all the time. It's annoying." I hear my brother whimper. I know its only a trick to get me into feeling sorry for him. He gives up and slinks away back into the darkness of the now empty stage. 

 

"Well, that was interesting." Mettaton says. I only nod.

 

We talk for a while more, adding little facts about each other in, most of the stuff he said, all his fans already know, but it was nice hearing it from him anyways. Soon as we started, it began to get late, and my brother came to take us home. Before we departed, I felt the cold, gloved hands of mettaton take mine, he placed something in them. It felt smooth and cold, easily bended or ripped. It was paper. I flushed knowing what it most likely was, before he walked off. My brother gave a whistle. "So I'm assuming it went well." I could feel his shit-eating grin. I smack him upside the head. "Oww.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QAhaHA Short chapter im sorry, my computer contracted a Trojan and it has taken a while to get it off. Im still not sure if my computer is 100% safe, but ill trust my two security programs. So now I sit in English, writing instead of working. Oopsy. Enjoy nonetheless, I'll try to update tomorrow. c:


	6. A/N

Sorry for the lack of updates. 

Life and school have been happening, and I've been focusing on my art, I plan to make a living off of it. I have plans for my future, and such, and a lot of bad shit has been happening. 

So.

This story will be on hiatus until I can find the motivation again.


	7. Oh fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not dead  
> I think  
> Does anyone still even read this shit

What is this hot garbage  
I wrote this  
Damn

 

So it's been like  
A HOT minute since I wrote this and honestly??  
Not feelin' it.

I'm back into the undertale fandom- but have no interest in writing a story about mettaton.

I much prefer grillby as a character now??  
Fire dad??dy.

I also like snas  
Hes a funny punny.

I don't know if i'll attempt any fanfiction in the future everthing i write now-a-days is a shitty, stale joke

If'n y'all want me to take a dip into writing again- say so

I graduate in 3 days so i'll have all the time in the world

If its a sans/reader its going to be all reused puns and several meme/vine references mixed with mild to severe angst 

If its a grillboye/reader- im out of ideas 

But i dont think ITYWAC is coming back


End file.
